


My vow

by AbbieD_Arcy



Series: About boycrushes and love stories [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fall Buddie Week 2019, Fluff, Multi, Oaths & Vows, Sweet, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbieD_Arcy/pseuds/AbbieD_Arcy
Summary: "Cause you don't find true love. You work for it. And I promise you Eddie I will always work for this..”





	My vow

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this one is a bit different...as a prompt fill for wedding... The guys vows!!! 
> 
> This is me filling the second day of the Fall Buddie Week 2019! ;)

“It’s strange, you know. No one ever thought I was the marrying type, not even myself. Always a player, always a heartbreaker. Always fooling around, never one for compromise.

But then, when my heart was complete and utterly broken Bobby took you to the 118. I think I never thanked Bobby enough for snatching you to our firehouse.” He muttered making everyone chuckle and Bobby who was sitting on the first row to blush much to his wife amusement.

“I recognize I felt a bit threatened by you that first day. The new guy who waltzed into the firehouse and fitted right into the only place I called home. Everyone was awestruck by you; even me… But I feared to be kicked out of the team.

Then, that call with the non-training grenade… I went into that ambulance set on hating you, and I got out admiring you. After that, our friendship was as easy as breathing. We clicked, two pieces falling in together… And the moment I met Christopher I knew it.

So ironic for the heartbreaker to have his heart stolen. And I never regretted it.

Being my partner in the ladder, I kept discovering things about you. Bit by bit, everyday falling a bit more in love with you and your amazing kid. Even when she came back, I knew there was not going back from loving you both.

Even if I had to love you from afar.”

He heard the gasps, people knowing he was a widow before his relationship with Buck. But he could only hear his words, how he had decided to put him and Christopher before him and his feelings.

_Oh cariño_

“I have never been thankful enough for my insomnia and that 24 hours shift. And even if I panicked a bit, you chased me; and kissed me back. And that’s bought us here… To this moment. To our wedding.

I promise to love you Eddie, even when we fight cause we are stubborn idiots. To have your back in and out the field and to listen to you and never forget the morning kiss. To never go to bed angry, to love that amazing and bright kid of yours like he was mine. I promise to never give up on us, to always believe in us.

Cause you don't find true love. You work for it. And I promise you Eddie I will always work for this.”

“How the hell I’m going to top this Evan Buckley?” Eddie muttered with teary eyes “You are a menace, and damn if I don’t love you even when you drive me up a wall. You make my life an adventure every day, and brighten my life with that blinding smile of yours.

I promise never to fall in love again after Shannon, to never allow anyone into my heart. I moved to L.A. trying to get away from my memories; more a ghost than a living being. I got into the Academy and Bobby told me to come to the 118. And I said yes.”

He closed his eyes and Buck intertwined their hands together, trying to give him strength. Gods he truly had a blinding smile…

“At first we didn’t get along, I know. But in that ambulance, when we locked eyes, I knew you were going to turn my life upside down. You helped me and introduce me to Carla, just because I needed help. You listened and cared… You became my best friend and the person I cared in this world the most after my son.

Bombs, crazy calls, earthquakes, tsunamis, ourselves… Everything that kept happening showed me a little part of your heart and soul… Making me fall in love bit a bit with you till there was no way back. Not that I wanted one.

You get me Evan. You get why I can’t talk about some nightmares, why I sometimes need to be alone. Waiting for me till I'm ready, waiting for me to reach to you. You make me be a better person, a better firefighter, a better parent and a better partner. You love me for me, and that’s what matters the most for me.

_Te quiero_ Evan and I can’t wait for us to start our lives together. I promise you, I will always keep you safe and sound, to always make you smile. To kiss that birthmark of your I know you hate but that I love because it’s part of who you are. To always tell you how much I love you and to never impose anything on you. To always take care of you...

This is my vow to you Evan Buckley.”


End file.
